The Ninja Girls
by Athena the wise girl
Summary: The Turtles learn that their not the only ninjas in town, and that this new friendship can lead to some romance. Thats all I'm saying read it and find out! Rated T for some miner swearing later on.
1. The new ninjas in town

**Hay ya'll seconds time the charm with this new story. I don't own the Ninja Turtles only the Ninja Girls, Sue-lin, and Rusty. This is just me being random and starting where ever so yeah if you guys want me to do an origin of Rusty and Sue-lin just ask or what ever but I'm not gunna do that till I'm finished with this one (just to let you know).**

**Info on Sue-lin:**

**Hair color/ style: chocolate brown/ wavey-ish/ waist length**

**Skin color: medium**

**Uniform: black V-neck t-shirt, black mine skirt over black leggings, black flats, and pink head band with the Japanese symbol for peace written in white.**

**Weapons: Whips**

**Info on Russle "Rusty" O'Neal:**

**Hair color/ style: rusty red/ shaggy/ normal boy length (I guess)**

**Skin color: like April's**

**Usual clothing ware: baggy jeans, black AC*DC t-shirt, and red vans.**

**Weapons: switch blade or anything he can get his hands on.**

**Chapter 1: The new ninjas in town**

Sue-lin, Rusty, and her brothers were doing their nightly patrol around the beautiful city of New York, over the cover of darkness the teen ninjas swiftly jump from roof to roof. They came to a sudden stop on a roof with a water tower on it, its their usual hang out during patrol. Sue-lin and Rusty sat closely together on the ledge of the roof, being April's younger brother and them been going out for a year now her brothers didn't mine the couple being so close together anymore (so no more over protective big brothers) Sue-lin's chocolate brown hair that was in a sloppy pony tail blew in the wind as her emerald green eyes scanned the city for any signs of trouble. But, it was very hard to constraint when Michaelangelo and Raphael are fighting in the background.

"Quit it Mikey!" growled Raphael.

Mikey was poking Raphael's head repeatedly.

"Aw don't be so crabby Raph." Mikey giggled as he kept on pocking Raph's head.

"Thats it!" was all Raph said before putting Mikey into a head lock.

Unlike Sue-lin her brothers are only aloud out at night, being that their mutant turtles and she is human, so they get a little cranky being cooped up to long. Sue-lin stood up looking down at her brothers she wore her usual uniform, black flats, black leggings, black skirt, black V-neck long sleeve shirt, black belt to hold her weapons (whips, black of course), and a pink head band with a the Japanese symbol for peace.

Hands on her hips she said "You guy are 17 for Christ sakes and your acting like your 5 year olds!"

Raphael and Mikey stopped fighting to look up at their younger sister, only a year younger then they were and she was the most matcher (second to Leo) of all of them. Donny snickers into his palm yet again Sue-lin can stop a fight between her brothers without even lifting a finger (most of the times). Dusting them selves of Mikcy and Raph look towers Leo and see irritation and disappointment all over his face.

"Lets split up," Leonardo ordered "Donatello take down town, I'll take up town, Raphael take the West, Michaelangelo take the East, and Sue-lin and Rusty patrol around the center." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways then Leo called back to them "And keep a watchful eye for those ninjas!"

For the past month some new ninjas had shone up and they were all over the news but, just like the guys they only came out at night. They stop robberies and muggers and all that stuff like some heros or what ever but, one can't be to carful. Some times Rusty and Sue-lin patrolled together but, this time they dissuaded to go solo (and by 'they' I mean Sue-lin). So Sue-lin was in her area of patrol until _crash!_ she hears glass brake at a near by electronic store.

"Duty calls." Sue-lin says as she heads to the store jumping from roof to roof.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to take anything that didn't belong to you?" Sue-lin questioned the robber with a smirk.

No doubt in her mind he was one of the Purple Dragons, she could see the purple dragon tattoo from the side of his neck in the full moon light. He turned to face Sue-lin but, only could see her silhouette knowing it was only a girl he smiled and said with a husky voice;

"But, didn't your mom tell you its not safe for a young lady to be out so late?"

With a snap of his fingers about 12 more Purple Dragons appeared around her.

Getting in fighting position Sue-lin eyes each one of them then said "Bring it."

Two PDs (Purple Dragons) come from her sides she then jumps up making them crash into each other both knocked out cold. Her whips are out as she lands and thats when the real fun begins. Purple Dragons come at her left and right some with chains or knifes, some just bare arms. Sue-lin entangles one of the PD member's legs and spins him around knocking down 5 more. Just then there was another sound of shattered glass, the Purple Dragons and Sue-lin turns to see 4 masked ninjas but only for a second before they spring into action taking down the rest of the PDs.

Dumbfounded Sue-lin couldn't help but watch as each and every PD got their ass kicked by these guys. Peering closely at their silhouettes Sue-lin realized something these ninjas weren't guys they were _girls_! After the last of the PDs were taken down the 4 ninja girls turn to see Sue-lin staring at them. The ninja girls each had a different color ninja suit one blue, one red, one purple, the last one orange, not knowing why Sue-lin felt like this was dai ja vue. But before Sue-lin could ask anything they took off running so, she followed.

The ninja girls ran up the outside fire escape and to the roof but, Sue-lin was hot on their trail. They jumped from roof to roof but, couldn't shake off teen. Finally the red one had enough and try to round kick Sue-lin in the stomach but, was reflected. She tried again but again was reflected by Sue-lin.

"Who are you?" Sue-lin asked but, was answered with another kick but, she again reflected it like it was nothing.

Red got frustrated and pulled out two fork knives. Ok now I know I've seen this before, thought Sue-lin but, pulled out of her thought just in time to doge one of the knives. Before the fight went any further blue ninja came between them. "Enough." she ordered and red put her knives away.

They were about to leave when Sue-lin called "Wait!"

Purple and orange had returned to get blue and red but, all girls turn towers Sue-lin when she called to them.

"Who are you?" Sue-lin asked again.

"We are The Teenage Ninja Girls." said blue and with that they all ran-off.

But, little did they know Sue-lin secretly followed.

**Remember no flames. Peace, love, and chocolate :)**


	2. The Ninja Girls

**So yeah this hasn't been the best of stories since I have NO reviews but, I don't want to leave it unfinished so here ya'll go!**

Chapter 2: The Ninja Girls

The ninja girls entered through the back door of an antique Japanese shop, Sue-lin waited in the shadows as they all entered._ Locked door_, Sue-lin thought as she tried to open the door, _no problem_. Taking out a bobby pin from her chocolate brown hair she pick the lock until **_click!_** it opened. Boxes piled high making it look like an ally with narrow openings. Entering cautiously she headed towers a soft light coming from the front the mountain of boxes. Taking could be heard and it got louder and louder as Sue-lin kept going forward it began to sound more like arguing.

"You could have hurt her Roxy!" screamed a girl's voice.

"But I didn'!" another girl with a strong New York ascent screamed back.

"Girls, girls, please," a much more elderly voice sooth "lets not fight in front of our guest."

_Guest?_

"You can come out now my dear."

_Oh shit,_ Sue-lin irritably thought as she came out from be hind the boxes.

Now that the ninja girl's were unmasked Sue-lin could see their faces; red had raven straight black hair that reached her mid back, dark brown (almost black) eyes, and creamy mocha skin. Blue had waist length gold blond wavy hair, misty grayish blue eyes, and flawless white skin. Purple light brown wavy hair was tied up in a pony tail reaching mid back, bright hassle brown eyes hid behind thin purple frame round squared glasses, and lightly tan skin. Orange had frizzy dark red shoulder length hair, ice blue eyes, and her smooth white skin had speckles of brown freckles. Finally the elderly woman who called her had her gray hair in a neat bun that was held up with two chopsticks, soft kind grey eyes, wrinkly pale skin, and wore a traditional Japanese dress like the one the elderly wear.

"Its you!" gasped orange.

"Yes and you guys didn't really answer my question?" Sue-lin stated boldly.

"I'll gives you an answer, an dis time I won't go easy." red threaten as she shook her fist violently in front of Sue-lin but, was held back by purple and blue.

"Behave your self Roxanne!" the elderly scold and red quickly obeyed then turn her attention back to Sue-lin "Now dear what is your name?"

"Sue-lin ma'am." Sue-lin said as she bowed respectfully.

"Ah well Sue-lin my name is Master Yakie and these are my girls," she gesturing each as she said their name (in order from purple, orange, blue, then red) "Donna, Meranda, Lillian, and I believe your accustomed with Roxanne."

They all bowed (even Roxanne who forced herself).

_Why do I feel so at home_, thought Sue-lin but, was soon called to reality by the voice of Master Yakie;

"So, what was the question to the answer you wanted?" Sue-lin blinked then realized she was being talked to.

"Oh, um...who are you?"

"And we already told you," Lillian assured "The Teenage Ninja Girls."

"No, I mean what's your story?" Sue-lin corrected.

"Non ya bizzness!" Roxanne snapped.

Master Yakie shot Roxanne a look then turn to Sue-lin "Please sit." She gestured one of the cushion siting pillows like the one's Master Splinter has. Sue-lin obeyed and waited.

"The story begins in Japan," Master Yakie began "my home land. War was spreading and bombs threaten to crash I was young, 15 to be exact, and was going to leave to America. Me and my family lived in the country, father was a peaceful farmer or so we thought. He was a samurai working under cover in the Foot to take down the Shredder who was alibis with Hitler but, was soon discovered. Sent by their ruthless master the Foot slathered my parents and brothers, burned down the farm, and took me as prisoner. I was join or be punished, I choose touter. Even beaten and rapped by the Foot ninjas I was able escaped and snuck aboard a boat to America. Lost and alone I ventured the allies of New York for food and slept in the suers there is where I found my first friend. His master knew my father and were good friends. Your probably not going to believe this but, my friend was a rat, literally, and over grown rat!"

She waited for Sue-lin's reaction but, she remained silent so Yakie continued;

"Well, his name was Splinter and we helped each other through most of our lives. He taught me ninjitsu, and I taught him to cook when I got a job and an apartment. But, eventually we had to go our separate ways when I got a job offer to work in a dojo in Manhattan. One night there was a knock on my door and there on my front door were my 4 girls! There was no note but, the each had a neckless with a different letter on it so I gave them each names. I home schooled them tot them to read, write, speak, do math, you know all the basics, and ninjitsu. Its been 17 years since I found them, I retired from the dojo and dissuaded to returned to New York we've been here for a month now and the girls just continued doing what they usually did back in Manhattan, which includes their nightly patrols."

Again Yakie waited for Sue-lin's reaction and yet again she remained silent. But, after a moment or two Sue-lin started to laugh which really pissed of Roxanne.

"You t'ink dis is funny!" she growled and was about to tackle Sue-lin but, Lillian restrained her.

Regaining herself Sue-lin smiled and said "No, but the thing is **_my_** master/father is a giant rat named Splinter."

**Remember no flames. Peace, love, and chocolate :)**


	3. The reunion

**Yeah I'm blearily up dating sorry for the delay my editor was a little backed up but, still I want to thank my new editor for editing my story ladies and gentlemen give a grate big round of applause to rainswing! Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3: The reunion

Having known Yakie and The Ninja Girls for 2 weeks, Sue-lin discovered them to be a lot like her brothers to the point where it's freaky. Donna's shy, nice, super smart, and techie like Donatello. Meme (Meranda) goofy, an airhead, and awesome at video games like Mikey, the only thing different is she loves magazines and is super girly. Roxy (Roxanne) is tough, loves her baby (motorcycle), and super cranky like Raph. Now Lilly (Lillian) takes the cake she's the leader, nicknamed "fearless leader", is mama's girl, loves to drink tea, and is super serious most of the time like Leo (except he's daddy's little boy). And this one is a doozy: the girls and her brothers each have the same weapons.

Now that Sue-lin finally trusted them enough she persuaded to reunite Master Yakie and Master Splinter. Being that it's daytime, she leads them to a well hidden sewer line in the alley. They look pretty normal without their ninja clothes, Roxy wears red high tops, dark skinny jeans, a red football jersey, and a black leather jacket. Lilly wears blue sneakers, jeans, baby blue T-shirt with a panda on it, and a white Aerpostale jacket. Donna wears purple high tops, jean skirt over black leggings, purple polo shirt, and purple hoodie jacket. Meme wears orange flats, jean skirt, orange blouse, and jean letterman jacket. Master Yakie has on her traditional Japanese dress. Sue-lin's in her uniform except she has boots to put her whips in instead of her belt, and her head band well hidden beneath her bangs. Sue-lin stops and lifts the sewer lid with ease and gestures to them for them to get in.

"You're not serious?" squeaked Meme as she plugged her nose "You live in, like, the sewers? How can stand the smell?"

Donna rolls her eyes at her sister's reaction and goes in first. When she sees no one's coming, she calls up "Well are you coming?"

With a look of pure dread Meme soon follows, then Roxy, Lilly, Yakie, and finally Sue-lin. After a few twists and turns they got to the main entrance of the lair.

"Why are we stopping?" asks Donna.

Sue-lin turns to them and worriedly asks "Just promise me you won't freak out when you see my family?"

"Oh come on it's a rat an' four giant turtles how bad can they's be?" Roxy spoke confidently.

Sue-lin sighs. "I'll go in first, then I'll call you, ok?"

They all nod in agreement. With a deep breath Sue-lin goes in leaving the door a bit ajar. Mikey and Raph are playing Speed Racers the video game, Leonardo watches from the sidelines sipping tea, and Donny is tinkering away on whatever he's working on. Sue-lin spies Master Splinter in the kitchen eating Chinese takeout.

_Here goes nothing_, she thinks.

By entering the kitchen she causes Master Splinter to look up from his takeout food. He smiles at her presence. "Good afternoon daughter."

Sue-lin smiles back a worried smile. "Good afternoon Father."

Splinter senses her worry and asks "What is wrong my dear?"

She couldn't contain it anymore, it's very hard to keep secrets from her father, and she's been doing it for 2 weeks now.

"I brought a guest." she said sheepishly.

"And who, may I ask, is this guest?" he asks worriedly.

"Someone you know." she almost whispers.

He laughs, "So we know the person, then why are you-"

"Someone you know, not us –well- I known her for 2 weeks, but you know her more." she interrupts.

Splinter stands silently a moment then asks "Who?"

"Come see." she says, gesturing him into the living room.

Once in the center the boys stopped what they were doing knowing that something was going to happen.

"You can come in Master Yakie!" Sue-lin calls.

The elderly woman enters, stops in front of Splinter and chuckles "Good to see you old friend."

Splinter smiled and hugged his old friend. "So many years I have not seen you Yakie," he said as they ended the hug and he patted her hand "How have you been?"

"Same as you, have children of my own too," she informed and turns towards the door. "girls!"

As the girls enter the turtles stood up from where they were looking curiously at the girls. It was silent for a moment until Splinter broke it.

"Let us go to the kitchen to reminisce while the children get acquainted."

They left and again there was silence until it was broken this time by Meme. "Hi there," she said cheerfully. "I'm Meranda but, you can call me Meme. These are my sisters Lilly, Roxy, and Donna."

She gestured each of her sisters then Mikey mirrored her effect. "I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. These are my brothers Leo, Raph, and Donny."

Meme stuck out her hand for Mikey to shake and he gladly accepted.

"Charmed." she beams.

"Same here." he smiles.

Meme then turns to her sisters who are still in their places. "Well come on don't be rude!" Meme orders in a playful manner and her sisters quickly obey.

**Remember to REVIEW I need 7 good ones! Peace, love, and chocolate!**


	4. Their all the same!

Chapter 4: They're all the same!

(4 days later)  
Sue-lin calls Rusty over to meet the girls, and by the time he got there everyone was paired up doing their own thing. Sue-lin and Rusty watch from the top of the stairs, observing how freakishly similar everyone is. Donna's helping Donatello with some of his electro gizmos, Mikey and Meme are talking and playing Mortal Combat (she's really good for a girly girl), Leo and Lilly have a nice chat over tea, meanwhile Raphael and Roxanne argue over which baseball team is better; Red Sox or Yankees.

"No way da' Sox can kick da' Yankees ass ta' next Tuesday ya fuckin' reptile!" Roxy protested.

"They're 'socks' for a reason Doll Face: they stink!" barked Raphael.

"Don't call me dat!" Roxy snapped.

"What's wrong Doll Face? don' likes your nickname Doll Face?" Raphael teased.

"Shut it...Raphie." Roxy smirked. Raphael made a weird face, he hated that nickname and Roxanne found out right away.

"What's wrong Raphie? don' likes your nickname Raphie?" Roxanne chuckled.

"Shut it Baby Doll!" Raphael commanded.

"Make me Raphie Bear!" Roxy challenged.

"OK are they from another realm or something? Cause this is fuckin' scary." Rusty asked.

"That's what I thought." Sue-lin puts in as she scans everyone from the top of the stairs.

"All they need is a boy version of you and they're good." Rusty jokes. Sue-lin rolls her eyes at her red headed boyfriend's corny joke.

"You've been hanging out with Mikey too much."

"Yet you're still with me." He chuckles as he kisses her neck, which he knows as where she's ticklish.

"Oh no, don't you start." she giggles as she tries to push him away.

"Start what?" he teases while kissing her again.

"No." Sue-lin tries to protest. Rusty starts to poke her belly (another tickle spot).

"Stop it." Sue-lin whines, but it comes out more like a laugh.

It's too late though, Rusty starts to tickle her like there's no tomorrow and Sue-lin's laughing like a maniac, which causes everyone to look towards the couple. Raphael and Roxy stop arguing to look up at the commotion. Raph gets an idea, and a sly grin appears on his face as he turns to Roxy, still grinning.

"What's yous smilin' at Raphie Bear?" Roxy snapped. Raph kept grinning until Roxy got it (which wasn't very long) "Raphael don' you-" but in mid sentence as Raphael starts to tickle the raven haired girl. "RAPHIE-HAHAHA-STOP-STOP IT-HAHAHA!" Roxanne laughs.

Mikey, hating to be left out, joins in tickling Meme. "No Mikey no!" Meme giggles.

Leo, Lilly, Donna, and Donatello laugh at the sight of their siblings. Leo stops laughing first, and smirks towards Lillian's direction.

"What?" Lilly asks just before she understands "No Leo, don't you even think about it!"

"What's wrong leader girl?" Leo teases as he pokes her tummy, causing her to giggle. "I thought leaders were supposed tobe fearless." Then he starts to fully tickle her nonstop.

"Stop it Leo!" Lilly squeals with amusement. All who are left are Donny and Donna.

"What?" Donna asked worriedly, "You're not really going stoop to their level." She starts to back away.

"Oh come on Donna, have some fun." Immediately Donny begins to chase her around the room. She laughs and squeals as she tries to out run him, but Donny eventually pins her down and starts to tickle her too.

All can be heard from Master Splinter's Den, where he and Master Yakie are having tea. "What is going on out there?" Yakie asks Splinter. He shrugs in response, and they both get up to investigate. In the living room they see an all out tickle war still going strong, but now the girls are getting their revenge.

"CAN'T-HAHAH-BREATHE!" gasps Donny as Donna gets her payback.

Splinter and Yakie smile at the young ones, times like this bring good memories of their youth. Master Splinter taps his old wooden cane on the ground 3 times.

_Tap, tap, tap! _

The war stops, all is silent, all eyes are on the two masters. Sweat and tears cover their faces, most painted red with shame and embarrassment.

**Remember to REVIEW I need 7 good ones! Peace, love, and chocolate!**


	5. The Patrol

**And to ya'll I give this new chapter!**

Chapter 5: The Patrol  
(3 days later)  
Patrol was different after the turtles meet the girls, because they paired off instead of going solo. Leo and Lilly said it was better this way, that if there were too many bad guys you'd have a partner to back you up. Sue-lin knew that there was something more, but decided to let him find out for himself. They all meet at the building with the water tower were they all split up. Donna and Donatello take downtown, Leonardo and Lillian take uptown, Raphael and Roxanne take the West, Michelangelo and Meranda take the East, and Sue-lin and Rusty take the center.

"Favorite movie?" Mikey asked Meme. They've been patrolling for a while and decided to take a break and get to know each other.

"Sex in the City, Big Mama, Grown Ups, and Grease," Meme replied. "And you?"

"The Mask, Rush Hour 2, Men in Black, and, this is gonna sound so cheesy, Kung Fu Panda." Mikey confessed.

Meme giggles, "No, I think it's kind of cute."

Mikey smiles, "Really, cause' Donny said it's real ironic for me considering I'm Japanese not Chinese."

"Oh that's nothing," Meme offers, "once I lost my cell phone and it turned up in the refrigerator."

"During practice I hit myself with my own weapon." Mikey confesses.

"I didn't know that there are 50 states until two years ago." Meme states.

"I was 12 and I misspelled the word cat!" Mikey puts in.

"Wow we really are air heads." Meme sighs.

"Yeah." Mikey chuckles. Meme pulls down the bottom part of her mask and blows raspberries, and Mikey laughs. "Well...I'm an air head you're not." Meme says.

"I know," Mikey says, "I'm just stupid."

"No you just...take your funniness more seriously." Meme chimes.

Mikey chuckles, "And you're not an airhead either you're just very… What was the word Master Splinter used? Colorful."

Meme giggles, "You're very sweet, you know that?"

"Really?" Mikey asks, "I thought the word annoying would suit me more, or at least that's what Raph says."

"Nah," Meme assures. "Raph is like Rox, cranky, what would he know about sweet and funny?" Mikey blushes, then smiles at her kind words and they both smile into each other's eyes.

_How can someone be so kind yet so beautiful?_ Mikey thinks.

_Why are people scared of such a sweet and gentle creature?_ Meme ponders to herself.

"So, what's your favorite book?" Donna asked. Donny and she are doing the same as Meme and Mikey, getting to know each other.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Donatello questions.

Donna puts her hand to her heart. "Cross my heart." she promises then draws an 'X' over where her heart is supposed to be.

"Well," Donatello begins, "It's-um it's..."

"Oh come on Donny you can trust me." Donna assures.

She smiles kindly behind her mask, and even though it isn't visible Donny can see it in her eyes. Donatello didn't know why, but he felt he can trust her more than anyone, even with this embarrassing secret.

"Its Romeo and Juliet." he mumbles, too low and soft for Donna to hear.

"Huh?" she asks.

"Romeo and Juliet." he repeats a little louder.

"Bit louder Don." Donna informs.

"ROMEO AND JULIET!" Donny half screams then covers his mouth with his hands and blushes madly. Donna giggles.

"Hey you promised you wouldn't laugh." Donatello pouted.

"I'm not laughing at your literature choice," she chuckles then pokes his cheek. "I'm laughing at your reaction."

This causes Donatello to blush even harder for some reason. There's a pause for a slight moment, but Donna quickly fills the silence. "So you like Shakespeare's famous love tragedy too."

"Yeah," Donny confesses, "my brothers think my favorite book is War and Peace, but that's my second."

"Same here, Romeo and Juliet is a brilliant piece of literature." Donna agreed.

Donatello grins then quotes, "With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do-"

"...that dares love attempt therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me." Donna finishes for him.

"Ah so you are familiar with Shakespeare." Donny chuckles.

Donna giggles "Well, maybe a little."

They sit in comfortable silence each in their own thoughts.

_Daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night._ Donatello quotes in his head.

_O gentle Romeo, if thou love, pronounce it faithfully._ Donna thinks.

"It's not that I's don' care for Meme is dat' she drives me fuckin' crazy!" Roxy concludes. She and Raph are sitting on the roof edge of a building, taking a break.

"Same here, Mikey can be so stupid sum times." Raphael puts in.

"Then theys' go on askin' me why I'm always so moody." she proclaims.

"Ya," he agrees, "that's why I mostly workin' on my baby."

Roxy's face scrunched up behind her mask. "You's baby?"

"My motorcycle Donny made me for my 15th birthday." he explains.

"Ooooh," she says understandingly, "you's too huh?"

"What, you gots some wheels too?" Raph asks.

"Try a 25 horse powers, jet engines, and a turbo booster and you can say I gots the wheels." she gloats.

Raph snorts, "I'll believes it when I sees' it."

"Wanna bet on dat?" Roxy challenges.

"Ya I would," Raphael accepts." 'morrow night patrol. You, me, cycle race."

"You're on Raphie boy." she teases.

Raph grits his teeth in frustration trying to redeem himself, he hates that name. Breathing in he then calmly (at least tried to) says, "Only if you can keep up Baby Doll."

That did it, Roxanne officially hated that name and unlike Raph she let him know. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TA CALL ME DAT!" yells Roxy then punches his gut, hard.

Raphael lets out a loud "OOF!" as that punch throws him off balance and he lands on his back. Roxy stands up looking down at him with her hands on her hips. Raph sits up, but instead of blowing up at her he...smiles and then starts to laugh. This confuses Roxy, she's known him for about a week already, and usually he throws a fit when she does stuff like this. But, instead of getting mad at him for laughing, she does something that even surprises her. She starts to laugh with him!

_Now there's one tough chick!_ Raphael chuckles to himself.

_He's such a goof!_ Roxy laughs mentally.

"Not bad but, you should keep your arm sturdy yet flexible." Leo suggests to Lilly. They're practicing their fighting skills behind a billboard on the roof of some building.

"Yeah, and you should concentrate on your foot work," Lilly points out. "keep your legs apart." Leonardo nods then he and Lillian get back into their fighting stances.

The_ Clash!_ and _Clang!_ of their swords could be heard as they block each-other's attacks perfectly like they can sense the others next move. Beads of sweat hang from their brows and neck as Lilly calls for a time-out, and she removes her damp mask. Her long, blond, beautiful hair is swept back against the wind and Leo's caught staring.

"What?" she asks.

Blinking back to reality Leo nervously stutters, "Oh-um n-nothing." He flushes red (but it's hard to tell after the work out they had).

Lilly doesn't believe him though. "Come on, spit it out."

"Well um..." he trails off. He has fought the Shredder, demons, ninjas, and many powerful warriors, yet he can't talk to a simple girl!

She stands there waiting "Well?"

He carefully thinks out his words. He then clears his throat and speaks. "Your hair's very pretty."

He can't believe he just said that out loud! Lilly stares at him curiously, then smiles and blushes (but again, it's hard to tell after the workout).

"Thanks," she giggles then asks the weirdest thing "you wanna touch it?"

Leo didn't know what to say, so he just nods and steps forward. They just stand there in silence until Lilly says jokingly "Don't worry, I won't bite."

Leo swallows a lump in his throat, then reaches over to stroke her silky blond locks. His three chubby fingers run through her silk-like hair from her scalp then stop at her shoulder, staying there. They stare into each other's grayish blue eyes until Leonardo pulls his hand away they both blush.

"Um...w-we should get g-going." Leo suggests.

Lilly nods, fixing her mask back up, and they both start jumping building to building to their next patrol area.

_Why did I do that?_ Leo and Lilly think simultaneously.

**Remember to REVIEW I need 7 good ones! Peace, love, and chocolate!**


	6. Sexy, naughty, bitchy me!

**And to ya'll I give this new chapter!**

Chapter 6: Sexy, naughty, bitchy me

(4 months later)

The guys and the girls get closer each day, and they all started to develop feelings that were quite new to them. Sue-lin lies in bed playing Sudoku, the guys are over at April's watching the NBA. Sue-lin has the place to herself, or so she thinks.

"Sue?" Lilly's voice is heard from behind the door.

"Yeah?" Sue-lin calls.

"C-can we talk to you?" Lilly asks.

_We?_

"Um...sure, come in." Sue-lin answers. The door opens and Lilly, Meme, Donna, and Roxy enter the room. Sue-lin sits up and asks, "What's up?"

"I's was forced into dis." Roxy points out.

"Oh shut it Rox, this was your idea!" Donna scorns. Roxy blushes crimson red, then Donna fixes up her glasses and continues. "OK, well the thing is, um...how do I say this without you freaking out?"

There's silence until Meme breaks it and quickly squeals, "We'reinlovewithyourbrothers!" then quickly slaps her hands over her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, slow down." Sue-lin gestures.

"We're in love with your brothers." Lilly repeats slowly.

"Well love's a strong word." Roxy chuckles nervously.

"Are you in love Raphael, Roxy?" Sue-lin asks slyly.

"Yes!" Roxy confesses. "I can't gets him out of my head, I t'ink of him every minute of every day, he's like da flu!"

Sue-lin laughs, the girls look confused. _Is she cool with this?_ The girls think simultaneously.

"Why you laughin'?" Roxy demands. Sue-lin lowers her laugh to a snicker.

"Ahem...s-sorry, so OK let me get this straight, Roxy loves Raph, Donna loves Donny, Meme loves Mikey, and you, Lilly, love Leo."

"Pretty much." Lilly shrugs. Sue-lin again howls with laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Meme whines.

Wiping away tears Sue-lin says, "I-I hehe I already knew."

"B-but how?" Donna asks.

"It was actually very obvious." Sue-lin concludes.

"Really, d-do da boys knows?" Roxy asks.

"No, they're too love struck by you guys they don't notice." Sue-lin points out.

"Wait, love struck?" Donna says in disbelief.

"God people in love are so blind," Sue-lin concludes. "And I should know; I was one once."

"Wait, how do you even know? Lilly and Leo would have figured this out first don't you think, they're like mini Master Yakie and Splinter." Meme states.

Lilly scrunches her face up and retorts, "Mini Master Yakie and Splinter?"

"Yeah, you and Leo, like, know everything," Meme explains "but that's beside the point, and again I ask you Sue-lin, how do you know?"

Sue-lin shrugs "I'm their sister, I know everything about them."

Roxy asks skeptically, "Really?"

"Okay let me tell you something, I am always right, no matter how much people deny it, I'm always right!" Sue-lin self-proclaims "That, and they told me, except Raph, I had to actually forcefully pry it out of him, he ain't much of a talker, but I had my suspicions, and they were right."

The girls' jaws drop in disbelief. How could they be so fucking blind?

"But don't worry, I'll help you gals catch your guys," Sue-lin winks mischievously, "just wait until tonight's patrol."

"Oh God, that smile you have means something very bad." Lilly quivers.

"Where off to patrol tonight guys?" asks Mikey.

"Drug cartel members have been spotted downtown, part of Gideon Redolfose's 'business' his son, Gideon Jr., has spread his dad's 'business' from Jersey to here in New York," Donna indicates. "Junior is also one of the major 'Pimps' here in NY."

"We're going to have to do some 'undercover' work tonight." informs Sue-lin.

"Wait what 'under cover' and where down town?" Leo asks.

"Just promise you guys won't freak out?" Sue-lin begs.

"Why would we freak out?" Rusty questions suspiciously.

"No, no, no, no, and no!" Raphael roars. "Theys will not go out as strippers!"

"Oh come on Raph! It's called 'undercover' work for a reason!" Sue-lin protests.

"Ya but not to go expose yourself!" he scolds.

"Oh Raph your overreacting," Sue-lin sympathizes "If he tries to lead us back to his house we can snag him and bag him!"

Raphael narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, emphasizing his answer, but as usual Sue-lin wins. "We're doing this and that's final!" she states "Come on girls!" Sue-lin then leads the girls upstairs to change into their costumes.

"Why do you even try Raph?" Mikey asks, shaking his head.

Despite the boys' protests, the girls got into costume, and fifteen minutes later the girls come out of Sue-lin's room looking **_hot_**!

Sue-lin has donned a black mini skirt, black fish net stockings, pink tube top, black stilettos, a demie pink hat, black and pink star earrings, and her hair was in her usual pony tail but her bangs were to one side. Meme wears a blue jean mini skirt, tight orange tank top with a jean short sleeve jacket a size too small, orange stilettos, orange stud earrings, and straightened hair. Lilly wears a white mini skirt, tight light blue tank top that exposes her flat belly, white stilettos, blue and white feather earrings, with her hair in a pony tail. Donna wears short short jeans, a sexy drop dead gorgeous blouse [A.N. Use your imagination], black sexy high heel boots, purple flower earrings, they convinced her to wear contacts so you could see her bight hasel eyes, and her hair was down. Roxy wears baggy jeans, red and black long sleeve shirt crop top that showed off her flat shapely belly, vans that look to big for her (but honestly fit snug on her feet), thin black hoop earrings, [so yeah she kind of looks like those ghetto gangster girls that you see in rapper's music videos] and her hair was lightly curled.

The boys' jaws dropped.

"Close your mouth guys, you'll catch a fly." Sue-lin teases.

Later downtown, the guys park the turtle car in a dark alley and start with the plan. "These earphone communicators Donna and I made should come in handy," Donatello says as he passes them out to all the girls. "We'll call when we tap into the security cameras."

"Just be careful." Rusty warns.

"Don't worry, we will." Sue-lin promises, then gives him a quick kiss good-bye. "Love ya! Mean it!" With that the girls speed across the street.

"OK so where are we going?" Roxy asks.

"Kandy Kiss," Sue-lin answers, "just follow my lead." And they do, up to a building with bright neon pink light letters that say Kandy Kiss. There was a long line going in, but Sue-lin leads the girls to the front, where a buff security guard stands, his face holding no emotion, just a bored frown, that is until Sue-lin comes up to him.

"Hey there Pinky!" he greets in a deep husky voice, "Long time no see girl!"

"Hey Charles." Sue-lin waves.

"Some new recruits?" he points to the girls.

Sue-lin nods, "Meet Red, Blue, Orange, and Purple."

"Hmm, color coded like you, and fine looking like you." Charles swoons.

Sue-lin waves him off playfully, "Oh you're such a flirt."

"Come right in ladies." he gestures to towards the door and they enter. The club is very modern, they have a techno light on (mostly neon pink lights).

Sue-lin leads them back stage, and that's when Donna asks, "Pinky? Have you been here before?"

"I come here sometimes to do some 'under cover' work," Sue-lin answers. "don't judge me."

"OK so now what?" Lilly asks.

"We dance," Sue-lin replies, "just blend in."

"You mean like stripping?" Meme asks in surprise.

"No duh we're dressed like strippers you moron!" Roxy snaps and smacks the back of her head.

"Hey!" Meme whines.

After getting signed in by Sue-lin, they wait back stage to be called up. "Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer announced "please give a warm welcome to one of the newest members of Kandy Kiss, give it up for Purple!"

Donna froze when she heard her name, but before she could protest Sue-lin pushed her upstage. Men hoot and whistle, the lights change from neon pink to a light purple, then the song "You da one" by Rihanna started to play. Thinking fast Donna went up to the striper pole took a deep breath and said to herself, "Here goes nothing." She first spins gracefully around the pole then let the beat of the music control her. She looked like a pro, bending this way and that the usual shy, quite, sweet girl was now fierce and sexy.

_You da one that I say that I'll behaaaave! My love your love, your love is mine!_ The music ended and applause broke out, she bowed then left the stage.

"Donna that was so...unlike you." Lilly told her once she was backstage.

"I know," Donna sighed to herself in awe. "I just...let myself go I guess."

The rest of the girls went on all looking professional, even Roxy who the girls had to practically drag onstage. The girls then break off into different sections to patrol and do their own thing, but little did they know that Donatello had forgot to tell them he had hacked into the security cameras and the boys had seen (not to mention heard) the whole thing! They had many mixed feelings; embarrassment being the main one, each one painted so red that it would put strawberries to shame. The boys sit there in silence looking away from the screens until they get a call from Donna.

"Hey Donny did you tap into the security cameras yet?"

"Um er y-yeah." he says nervously.

"So what's the stasis?" she asks. He peers into the screen, then finds what he's looking for.

"Gideon Jr. just entered with four body guards in tow." he responds.

"Yeah I see him, the girls and I are going to make a move on him." With that she was offline.

At the club Donna is backstage when she calls the other girls through her communicator. "Girls, Donny spotted Gideon, he's here."  
"Kay we'll meet you at the bar line." Lilly states.

"Fine I'll be there," Donna agrees. "Over and out."

She comes out from back stage, and sure enough the girls are all at the bar line. "He's the one sitting at the couch with the four body guards." Donna points out.

"Let's do this." Roxy leads and the girls follow.

Gideon Jr. was a young handsome man, probably 18 or 19 with a well built body, and black shaggy hair. He wore a suit, not formal, just like a dark blue blazer over a white button up shirt not buttoned all the way, with matching dark blue slacks, black dress shoes, and sunglasses to cover his eyes. Rihanna's "S&M" starts playing in the background as the girls reach their destination.

Four body guards block their path, until "Its fine boys, let them through." Gideon commands. The guards part, then rejoin when all the girls walk through the human wall. Meme and Donna sit on Gideon's lap, their arms intertwined around his neck. Lilly, Roxy, and Sue-lin sit very close on either side of him.

"Now why, may I ask, do I have the pleasure of having you lovely ladies in my presence?" he asks gleefully.

The girls giggle playfully, "We heard you're the big man with the successful 'business' going on." Sue-lin says in her sexy voice as she snuggles up closer.

"And we also heard that you have some 'shiny' stuff." Meme winks. Gideon then reaches into his blazer pocket and pulls out a small package with white powder.

"This 'shiny' enough for you?" Gideon smirks.

While this goes on the boys are watching (and listening) with rage and jealousy boiling in their stomach, especially Raphael, who is exceptionally pissed. Mikey was pouting, arms crossed and bottom lip sticking out, more annoyed than angry. Leo's face is emotionless, but inside he became a lion, ready to attack anything that moved. Donatello glares at the screen with pure hatred in his eyes, which looks scary coming from sweet, gentle, shy Donny. Rusty is mad, but tries to calm himself by repeating in his head that this is Sue-lin acting, and she isn't really flirting or in love with the bastard (didn't help much). They can hear the girls chatting and flirting softly with Gideon in a sexy manner.

"Hey why don't we all go to my place and have some real fun?" the boys hear Gideon ask the girls through the communicator.

"Sounds good ta us." Roxy coos. That is the boys cue to move out, so they grab the girls' weapons and leave.

The girls lead Gideon out the back door to the alley with his four body guards close behind. The girls are all under his arm when he says slyly, "You know girls, there's another 'big business' I'm working into."

"Oh and what's that?" Lilly asks like she doesn't already know.

Gideon lets go of the girls then snaps his fingers, the body guards each grab a girl while Gideon holds on to Lilly. "It's a little thing called prostitution." he cackles.

"Reallys," Roxy says slyly as she struggles against the body guard's grip. "cause we'z gots a bizzness too."

"And may I ask what it is?" he sneers.

"It's called kicking your ass!" Lilly answers with a smirk when the lights go out.

You can only hear punches, kicks, weapons beating on someone, and painful grunting until the sounds of sirens are heard and the lights come on again. The body guards and Gideon are gagged and tied up, hanging upside down from the building.

**Remember to REVIEW I need 7 good ones! Peace, love, and chocolate!**


	7. Movie Night

**A.N. I split the parts with "*****" for each couple but everything happened at the same time (sort of kind of)**

Chapter 7: Movie night (one week later)

The girls and the turtles don't go out on patrol every night so, when they don't they head to the turtles lair for movie night, it was Raphael's turn to choose, which means scary movie.

"Hay Sue," Raphael greeted when entering the kitchen "can yous help me?"

Sue-lin was making popcorn "Sure what's up?" she asked.

He shuffled his feet nervously on the ground _How am I going to ask her this? _he pondered.

But, he didn't need to cause Sue-lin knowing love and stuff when she sees it said "She's scared to death of the Exercise said she couldn't sleep without a cross for a month, she'll be clinging to you for dear life."

Raph blushed (thanking God they were alone) he nodded then left and a smirk crossed his face when he saw Roxy coming in with her sisters and plopped on the couch listening to her iPod.

_Won't be bored for long Roxy._ Raph thought slyly.

Everyone gathered on the couch, including Yakie and Splinter (who of course will probably fall asleep during the movie). Everyone was conferrable Yakie and Splinter rested on the easy chairs on ether side of the room, Sue-lin, Rusty, Roxy, and Raph took the couch, and Donna, Donny, Lilly, Leo, Meme, and Mikey laid out some blankets and pillows on the floor.

"So what's the movie this time?" Rusty asked as he sat closely beside Sue-lin who propped her legs up on his lap.

Raph smirked then ever so casually said "The Exercise."

Roxy, who was munching on some popcorn, choked on some and started coughing badly. Lilly rushed to her and started to smacked her back forcefully, while Donna rush to the kitchen and back with a glass of water. A moment later Roxy had calmed down then crocked out "What movie did you say?"

"The Exercise," he repeated and playfully added "your not scared are ya?"

"What me scared no way," she lied "I's was just wonderin' is all, cause...Meme screams like a banchy when it comes ta scary movies."

"I do not!" Meme pouted.

"Yeah Mikey dose ta same so I'm use to it." Raph put in.

"Hay!" Mikey complained.

Roxy got very pail and Raph took notice and smiled a small smile, put in the movie, turned the lights off, then sat on the couch by Roxy.

Rusty wrapped an arm around Sue-lin's shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder flinching every time something popped out. Yakie and Splinter had snoozed off after the first 5 minutes and were snoring away. Roxy on the other hand spent most of the time clinging to Raph for dear life, like Sue-lin said she would. She would gasp quietly then bury her face in his chest clinging to his waist. Raph was probably the only one (besides the Masters) who wasn't scared, and he smirked with satisfaction every time Roxy hugged him.

Later that night as Roxy laid in bed she couldn't sleep but, it wasn't out of fear it was embarrassment. _Oh my God I cant believe I just did that!_ she thought worriedly_ Grrr Sue-lin told him and he wanted to see me weak so I can jump in to his arms. His bulky, big, strong, muscular arms and those abs...wait what am I thinking!? _She shook her head trying to get rid those thoughts, _Sue-lin is getting into my head again, there is no way he likes me. I'm crabby, hot tempered, and unstandable, Memes right I do act bitchy._ Roxy breath in and sighs sadden she closes her eyes to sleep.

Movie night ain't nothing without pizza and no one loves it more then Meme and Mikey. "Make sure its extra large with pepperonis, sausage, mushrooms, bacon, peppers, olives, well basically everything except anchovies," Mikey told Meme "absolutely no anchovies!"

"Yuck anchovies are disgusting!" Meme gaged.

"Yeah thats why no anchovies." Mikey chuckled.

"Got it." she winked and left to not the pizza shop but, her house where she had a surprise to make.

Sue-lin had told her that Mikey is more of the quote _"The best way to a mans heart is through his stomach"_ so Meme dissuaded to make the pizza instead of buying it. She had already made and set up the doe, all the ingredients were ready, all she needed to do was top it then cook it. Now people who know Meme very well know that she is the best cook, and her pizzas are legendary.

_Mikey is as good as mine! _Meme thought gleefully then worked her magic.

"Lucy I'm home!" Meme hollered when her and her sisters arrived at the lair with the pizza.

"Pizza!" Mikey cheered and headed towards Meme with his wallet out "So how much do we owe you?"

"Nothing." Meme answered as she left to the kitchen where Raph was leaving and smiling for some reason.

Sue-lin was making popcorn.

"Wait what do you mean nothing?" Mikey asked.

"Try the pizza first then I'll tell you." Meme said then handed him a slice.

He grabbed it then took bite, his eyes widen with delight "This. Is. Awesome!" he pronounced.

"Thanks, I made it my self." she beamed.

Mikey turn to Meme "You made this?"

"Yeah," she confessed "it was nothing."

"Nothing Meme you have a totally bodaishus gift." Mikey told her.

She blushed "Thanks Mikey."

Sue-lin then cleared her throat.

_How long has she been standing there?_ Mikey thought.

Sue-lin giggled "Pizza looks grate Meme," Sue-lin said "well I'll leave you two alone I'm just going to go check how Donny is doing with those speakers." And with that she disappeared into the living room, while Mikey and Meme stayed in the kitchen blushing tomato red.

It was the middle of the movie and Meme and Mikey were clinging to each other from under their blanket and screaming bloody murder. To know how Raph can not be scared of this shit and enjoy it is by all means a mystery to Mikey but, this movie had its up parts.

After the movie that night Mikey woke up very refresh that morning. _Huh, no nightmares, _Mikey thought _I wonder how that happened?_ He then remembered last night how they were both so scared that they suddenly found themselves hugging each other tightly.

He smiled at the thought _Guess thats how you keep the monsters away._

The girls had left to go get pizza while the turtles stayed behind (like they had a choice) to set things up. Donatello got to work on one of the speakers that wasn't working properly when Sue-lin passed by.

_If anyone would know its her,_ he thought.

"Hay Sue!" he called "Can I ask you something?"

She knew where this is going but asked anyway "What's up?"

"Um...I want to-but I-well..." he trailed off so Sue-lin answered his the questioned on his mine;

"Yes."

"Huh?" Donny was confused.

"Donna likes you and you should tell her you feel the same." she explained.

He got it "But what if your wrong?"

Sue-lin made an "Are you kidding me" face then said "Don when am I ever wrong?"

She had a point Sue-lin was right 98% of the time, being wrong was rare. "Look maybe you could tell her in a different language like you do when you cuss out loud" she suggested. He thought about it, it wasn't a bad idea.

As the girls arrived Meme yelled "Lucy I'm home!"

Donna rolled her eyes and headed towards Donny who was fixing some speakers, Roxy followed and plopped on the couch. He saw Donna coming he got nervous, he planed to tell her how he feels through poetry and pray she doesn't know Spanish.

_I hope this works,_ he thought nervously.

"Hay." she greeted.

"H-hay." he stuttered.

Donna sat beside him and asked "Whatcha working on?"

"One of the speakers needs rewiring." he answered.

"Need help?" she questioned.

"No almost done," he assured "but, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" she asked cheerfully.

"Do you speak Spanish?" he asked her.

Donna made an odd face she did know Spanish but, she wanted to see were this was going so she said "Um, no."

Donny smiled "Oh well I read a Spanish poem and it reminded me of you and I was wondering if you want to here it?" She nodded and Donny went on "Its called ¿Por que te amo?"

Again she nodded and Donatello cleared his throat the continued "¿Por que te amo? Edes linda, amodosa, y quando sonrias sale el sol. Tủ codinio es dulse como la miel de los flodes que crescen en la bosce, libre y con vida puda. Tủse ogose brian como lose estreias en las nuves y quando personas te miden sonrien con el qudo cadinio que brie en tủ codason. Y quando yo te mido, yo mido una angel con amor mas puda que hodo, que se caio del cielo pada robar me codason. Eso es por que te amo, me sola y unica codason."

Donna was almost in tiers but, bit her lip and fought back. "It sounded beautiful whatever it meant."

Donny smiled in satisfaction, Sue-lin was behind Donna giving him the thumbs up. Thank God Roxy was listening to her iPod or she would of died laughing, even though she didn't know Spanish she would know a love poem when she heard one.

Donna was clinging on to Donatello's muscular arm barring her face in it every time something popped out, Donny blocked it out with his free hand (but wasn't as scared with Donna so close to him).

_Why the hell Raph likes these movies is beyond me but, for once I'm glad he did,_ Donatello thought.

That night, while laying in bed, Donna was repeating the poem that Donny had said it reminded him of **_her!_**

_"Why do I love you? You are beautiful, loving, and when you smile the sun shines bright. Your heart is sweet like the nectar of a wild flower that grows in the forest, free and full of life. Your eyes shine bright like the stars in the heavens and when people see you they smile with the kindness that shines brightly in your heart. And when I see you, I see and angel with love more pure then gold, who has fallen from heaven to steel my heart. That is why I love you, my one and only love." _

This time Donna did cry, silently, not tears of sadness but of joy. "Oh Donatello," Donna whispered "I love you to."

At arrival Lilly went strait to the dojo knowing that Leonardo would be in there practicing until the movie so, she dissuaded to join him. Leo was meditating in the middle of the dojo the only noise heard was the sound of him breathing. He opened his eyes when her heard the door open.

"Oh um sorry." Lilly apologized.

Leo smiled as long as it was her he didn't care if she came in during practice when Master Splinter was teaching "No don't be you are always welcomed here."

Thats one thing Lilly loved about Leo, his kindness, always so sweet...well around her anyway. "Brought my swords so we can practice."

She pulled out her two swords to show him. Leo nodded and pulled out his swords and they started. The _Clang!_ and _Clash!_ of there swords were the only sound that was made in the dojo, they forcefully pushed there swords agents each other and held it. This caused them to look into each others eyes and loosen up their swords slowly went down. They lean in closer and closer until_-_

_Knock knock! _

"Hay guys we're ready to start the movie!" Sue-lin called from behind the rice paper door.

Lilly and Leo quickly parted.

"Y-yeah we'll be there!" Lilly called back then rushed to the door.

She suddenly stops and turns to Leo.

She tried to open her mouth to say something but Leo beat her to it "Never happened."

She smiled sweetly and nodded then the both departed into the living room in silence.

Lilly and Leo were terrified but, stayed strong they actually didn't notice that they were holding each others hand. Well at least thats what Lilly thought _I love you Leo and one day I'll be brave enough to tell you._

She squeezed his hand a little tighter when one of the demons popped out on the screen but, Leo didn't mine he just smiled thankful for the darkness.

That night Leo laid in his bed thinking _So close, just so close then Sue-lin just had to knock on the door!_ He grumbled in frustration _Hay at least we got that close maybe next time I'll take Sue-lin's advice and make the move already. _

He just wished next time could come sooner.

**REVIEW I need 7 good ones! PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE YA'LL!**


	8. Finally & I told you so!

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I have been sooooooooooo bussy lately and I have NOT had the time to update :(**

**Sue-lin: Yeah, for like a billion years!**

**Me: You know I can delete you *makes mean face***

**Sue-lin: *nervously* I-I mean...it is so GREAT to have you back *chuckles nervously***

**Me: On with the story! **

Chapter 8: Finally/I told you so!

The girls had come over that after noon to hang out with the guys; Meme was going to teach Mikey to make pizza, Raph and Roxy were going to watch football, Donna was helping Donatello build a emotion reader, and Leonardo and Lillian were going to practice. Master Splinter had gone over to Master Yakie's place for tea and to watch that day time sopoprau they like so much, As The World Turns. Sue-lin sensed that something was going to happen so, she and Rusty went out.

Raphael and Roxanne sat lazily on the couch watching a rerun of last weeks game. Roxy was meaning to confront Raph on that movie and she couldn't hold it any longer. "Sue-lin told you 'bout dat movie didn't she."

Raph snickered "Don't know what's your talkin' 'bout."

"Oh come on!" Roxy stood up blocking his view of the TV "I know when your lyin' and your lyin' right now!"

"So what if I did?" Raph asked as he also stood up.

"Ugg you are just...impossible!" Roxy growled.

"Oh look whos talkin'!" Raph snapped.

"How can people live with you!" Roxy continued "Your rude, a hot head, an always t'ink your right and even after all dat shit…I hate dat still love you!"

Roxy didn't really care that she just admitted that but, she wasn't about to take it back. And Raph saw an opportunity "Oh ya well same here I hate that I t'ink of you every minute of every day an dat can't get your out of my head."

They both growled.

"I hate you!" she shouted.

"I hate you more." he shouted back then they both kissed ruffly.

It was a kiss of anger, frustration, but oddly enough mostly of love.

"OK you take your doe," Meme explain to Mikey as she showed him "and knead it with your fists back and forth."

Mikey copied her "Like this?" he asked.

"Yup," she assured "now spread it out."

After he did she continued "Put on your fists like so."

Mikey followed her gestured then said "Thanks for agreeing to teach me to make pizza."

"No thanks required." she gushed.

"Usually people give up on me the first 5 minutes." he chuckled.

"Well you just knead some time." she giggled (pun intended) and Mikey joined in.

"K, now you just throw the doe up." Meme demonstrated.

Mikey copied but, the doe went up then landed on the flower bowl making flower fly every were. But being Mikey and Meme they just laughed.

"Oh God I'm so sorry." Mikey half laughed half apologized.

Meme just continued to laugh which made Mikey laugh but, died down went they started to gaze into each others eyes. They lean closer until they filled the gap between them locking lips, Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist as did Meme around his neck, they stayed there for a while then they parted.

"I love you." Mikey said lovingly.

"I love you too." Meme replied then they kissed again with even more passion.

"Hand me the wire clippers." Donatello asked Donna.

She handed him the clippers then casually said "So that poem where'd you read it."

A cold sweat came over Donny "Oh you know...internet."

Truth be told Donatello wrote that poem himself, reading Romeo and Juliet really payed off. "Aah I see." coming off that Donna started a new topic "So what dose this contraption do anyway?"

She looks to the metal box their working on, it had a medium size screen with many knobs and switches. "Reads emotions of course."

"Why would you want to read emotions?" Dona asks curiously.

Again lashed out in a cold sweat "Um, n-no reason, just to prove something." he put the finishing touches on his invention then changes the subject by asking "There, wana test it out?"

"Um o-okay." she said timidly.

_Oh crap!_ Donna thought worriedly _He's going to find out!_

As she prayed to God Donatello strapped on what look like those blood pressures testers around her arm and switched on the contraption. It made beeping sounds, like a medical box, then in a deep robot voice it confirmed: "Guilty, nervous, and in love."

Silence was what was heard until: "I know Spanish!" Donna blurted out suddenly.

"Huh?" Donny asked.

"I know Spanish a-and I understood all the poem and I-I just want you t-to know I-I love you too." she stuttered.

The silence continued as Donna waited nervously for the smart turtle to racket. He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, she was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss.

"Bliss/love." declared the emotional reader.

Lillian and Leonardo were practicing (surprise, surprise) in the dimly lighted dojo but, something was a bit off about todays practice. Once again their swords **_Clang!_** and **_Clash!_** with swift moves and blocks. And like last time they forcefully pushed there swords agents each other and held it, look into each others eyes and loosen up, their swords slowly went down. They were centimeters away when Leo turned away from her, he was blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lilly frowned _Shit, what now!_

"Sorry about that." Leo said back still towards her.

This really pissed off Lilly _God he's such an idiot!_

Lilly hit her head with her hand making a loud smack which causes Leo to turn around but before he could say anything Lilly beat him to it "Look Leo I like you, hell I think I love you and I thought you did to but, I'm starting to doubt that. I mean every time were this close to kissing something happens but, this time nothing happened yet you still haven't kissed me! What the hell man! Did I do something wrong or something!? Tell me so I can fix it!"

Leo was shocked _Some leader I am!_

Lilly stood there frustrated with her hands on her hips which looked more like a pout. Silence was all she heard from him, finally fed up she started out the door. Before she could leave she was quickly turned around, pined to the (surprisingly strong) rice paper door, and meet with a pair of lips. She was shocked at first but, quickly adjusted to the situation one thought came to mind:

_Finally!_

Once Sue-lin and Rusty came through the door they froze in their tracks. No one was in the living room but, thats not what shocked them it was something unseen.

"Call me crazy but, somethings...off." Rusty informed his girlfriend.

Sue-lin nodded then added "Like the atmosphere is different a bit more...peaceful?"

"Where is every-"

"Shh," she silenced him "do you here that."

Rusty listened carefully as he tried to listen in on what Sue-lin was hearing. It sounded like gentle snoring but, more like a phone vibrating mixed with a cat purr. Sue-lin pointed to the couch and gestured Rusty to follow. Rusty grabbed a near by metal pipe as Sue-lin took out her weapons and the slowly went around the couch. As the crouched down on the side of the floppy old couch Sue-lin tried to crane her next around the corner of the couch to see who was there but just saw white.

_Damn it I can't see shit!_

She edged a little closer then noticed the white was a blanket (which still wasn't very helpful) so she had an idea. She turned to Rusty and gave him a "follow my lead look" and he nodded**. (Note: I'm just braking down this part cause it happened so fast)** Swiftly Sue-lin jumped in front of the couch, yanked off the covers, revealing Rapheal and Roxanne cuddling closely together but soon woke up when they felt the covers being lifted, startled by the appearance of Sue-lin and Rusty the couple gave out a startled yelp which caused the other couple to yelp which then caused Rapheal and Roxanne to fall off the couch with a yelp which then caused Rusty and Sue-lin to yelp and stumble backward and trip over the coffee table. All this commotion caused everyone to come out from where ever they were.** (End of Note)**

As Sue-lin sat up rubbing her swore head she took a good look around the room and all the people and turtles in it, everyone had flush faces (except Rusty and Sue-lin). Sue-lin pondered this for a moment then everything clicked together and she started laughing. Everyone looked pretty confused, even Rusty who usually understood most of what his girlfriend's actions where for even if she didn't tell him. That is until she chuckled out to him "HA! I told you so!"

Digging into his pocket he took out a 5 dollar bill and handed it over to Sue-lin and she gleefully took it. She then looks to the blushing crowed and proudly confirms "See, I told you guys I'm always right!"

"Ya, ya, ya, don' get a big head," Roxy barked as she and Raph got up from the floor "just don' know why you gots to scare us?"

Sue-lin shrugged and smiles innocently "My bad, we thought there was an intruder since you guys weren't around."

"Sleeping on the couch?" Raph asked harshly.

"Don't judge me." Sue-lin snapped back.

"Is strange when we came in we sensed something off." Sue-lin said as everyone had gotten settled in the living room.

"What do you mean by off?" Leonardo asked his little sister.

"Not bad off but, the good kind of off like; peaceful off or blissful." Sue-lin tried to explain.

"So what els did you sense?" Meme asked nervously as she fiddled with a piece of her hair.

"Do guys want me to answer that?" Sue-lin asked the group slyly.

There was a murmur of muttered answers but it all came down to a simple "No." Sue-lin giggled at the 4 new **_nervous_** couples and said once more in her head: _I told you so!_

**Yeah I know, its terrible but thats all I could come up with my tight schedule :( I promise I'll do better next time. So REVIEW! Need at least 7 of them, they don't need to be good kill me if you want! I deserve it :( PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE YA'LL!**_  
_


End file.
